YAKUZA
by MaryTsukino
Summary: Quisiera que el tiempo se echara para atrás y nunca haberte mentido ni mucho menos haber apretado el gatillo.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARO LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A LA MARAVILLOSA ****Naoko Takeuchi…los tome prestados para recrear mi historia.**

Hoy seis años después rompo la promesa y vuelvo a recorrer las calles de esta imponente ciudad, la que me mostró la dura y cruel realidad de la vida, la que me enseño cual es el pequeño abismo que hay entre la vida y la muerte. Cada esquina, cada calle me recuerda a tu delicioso aroma el que siempre estuvo manchado de sangre.

Sé que no debía venir pero la persona más importante que hay en el mundo para mi quería conocerte, durmió todo el viaje y en este momento está impaciente. Hoy es su cumpleaños…que tonto soy también es el tuyo.

Recuerdo con nostalgia todos los momentos que pasamos fueron cortos pero tú sabes con una sola mirada se puede enamorar a alguien y eso fue lo que nos pasó a los dos.

Camino dejándola sola un momento en el auto para poder tener y

Estar unos minutos a solas contigo, recorro los grandes jardines mirando desesperadamente para poder encontrarte y al fin te encuentro debo confesarte que estaba perdido pero lo importante es que te encontré. El tiempo no pasa…tu tumba esta igual a como la vi por última vez, el ángel tallado en la lápida, las flores blancas que supongo tu prima pone todos los días aquí, pero yo soy diferente te traje un ramo gigante de rosas rojas.

Quisiera que el tiempo se echara para atrás y nunca haberte mentido ni mucho menos haber apretado el gatillo.


	2. Chapter 2

7 AÑOS Y TRES MESES ATRÁS…

Había llegado a Japón hace unos 15 días, no recordaba mucho de Tokio solo había nacido aquí y cuando era muy chico mis padres y yo nos fuimos a vivir a estados unidos. La mafia japonesa nos perseguía, los Yakuza controlaban todo Japón, mis padres como comerciantes no pagaron una cuota de protección ese fue el peor error que pudieron cometer, los Yakuza mataron a mis abuelos y a mis tíos solo nos quedo huir.

–Hola mi querido amigo-Motoki mi buen amigo, nos conocimos en los EEUU el vino primero para preparar el territorio, tenemos la misma misión en común-

–Como has estado-lo abrase fuertemente-y como se mueven los negocios por aquí

–Pues Mamoru…ya los tengo más o menos ubicados-me dio una carpeta roja-pero hay muchas sorpresas todo es mas complicado de lo que pensamos

– ¿Por qué?

–Hay 25 clanes…el más importante el clan _Yamaguchi-gum_, con más de 30000 miembros en total todos los Yakuza son 90000 miembros como puedes ver el clan _Yamaguchi-gumi _es el más poderoso y es nuestro principal blanco

–Nuestro trabajo es sencillo…solo tenemos que ubicarlos

–Pero si ellos por alguna razón se enteran de quienes somos nos mataran de inmediato-mi amigo siempre era cauteloso por eso primero vino el, si yo hubiera sido el que tenia que encontrarlos no me hubiera importado al encontrar al jefe Yacuza le hubiera dado un tiro en medio de los ojos sin importar que en ese preciso instante mi vida terminara-

–Cuanto tiempo tenemos-revise la carpeta y vi que estaba muy complementada-

–El tiempo no es importante pero prometimos terminar antes de 6 meses…tenemos que acoplarnos a la sociedad-nos subimos a un auto y me dio una carpeta negra-tenemos nuevos nombres y trabajos…en el día seremos médicos trabajaremos en el hospital de Azuba y en las noches buscaremos los posibles escondites de la mafia-

–Nuevos nombres-revise y reí al ver mi nuevo nombre-Darien Chiba

–No te quejes…a mi me toco Andrew Furuhata, de ahora en adelante nos tenemos que llamar de esa forma así estemos solo nosotros…nos pueden descubrir solo con escuchar nuestros nombres…no debemos despertar alguna sospecha…siempre Seremos personas que vinieron de estados unidos-mi amigo también había nacido en Japón, luego mi amigo me llevo a un vecindario no muy bueno pero teníamos que aparentar-tu departamento queda en el ultimo piso-me dio unas llaves y un sobre con dinero-a las 6 de la mañana en el hospital

-No te preocupes siempre soy responsable en mi trabajo-mi querido amigo se despidió sin siquiera decirme donde vivía o donde lo podía encontrar-

Al llegar al departamento note que aunque el barrio era en los suburbios el departamento estaba muy bien amoblado, me di una ducha y me acosté a dormir estaba cansado por el viaje y también por que al otro día empezaría a trabajar de día y a visitar de noche el bajo mundo de Tokio. Había estudiado medicina para tener una doble identidad no podía darme el lujo que mis enemigos me descubrieran tan fácil. El trabajo en el hospital no fue agotador solo tuve que examinar a algunas personas parecía mas que visitar un hospital fuera un pasatiempo eso si no faltaron las enfermeras y alguna que otra doctora que me coqueteaba pero yo debía tener ética profesional y mantenerme alejado además no eran la clase de mujeres que me gustara, no soy muy exigente pero me gustan las mujeres hogareñas, las mujeres que son tímidas me parece divertido conquistarlas, esas mujeres que te coquetean a la primera son las que muestran su verdadera personalidad lo cual no me gusta; la mujer perfecta para mi no solo tiene que ser bella tiene que quitarme la respiración cada vez que la vea y no pensé que la encontraría tan rápido pero siempre tiene que haber algo de por medio.

A una semana de estar viviendo en Tokio mi querido amigo Andrew como me divierte llamarlo así, me invito a un salón de té que se encontraba en el distrito Shinjuku supuestamente la mafia frecuentaban este callejón. Pero mi es igual a todos los de esta fastuosa cuidad.

–Deberías buscarte una novia-mi amigo siempre me molesta-siempre te veo solo…las mujeres hacen falta en al vida de un hombre

–Es que aun no he encontrado la que me llene completamente

–Pues mi querido amigo te quedaras buscándola…nunca habrá una que te puede aguantar-pero Andrew estaba equivocado, esa misma noche la encontré, llego como una pequeña golondrina, vi entrar una hermosa mujer vestida totalmente de negro un pantalón pegado a su cuerpo y un gabán de medio corte, su cabello era rubio lo tenia totalmente recogido pero unos lentes oscuros no me dejaban ver sus ojos, la seguía una mujer vestida igual a ella la diferencia es que esta tenia su cabello también rubio totalmente suelto. Estaban escoltadas por dos mujeres de vestidos negros y un hombre de traje negro parecía que todos vinieran de un funeral-llego la que necesitábamos-lo mire extrañado-

–a que te refieres

–no las mires fijamente…esas dos controlan este pequeño distrito

–Como es eso que controlan este distrito-en realidad no entendía-

–La rubia…la que tiene el cabello recogido…es la hija del jefe del clan _Yamaguchi-gum_…la otra rubia de cabello suelto es su prima

–Pero en la carpeta que me diste…ninguna de las dos esta

–Por que las descubrí hace poco, son las que cobran las cuotas de todos estos establecimientos-en un momento determinado el gerente del salón llego y le entrego a la rubia de cabello recogido un maletín-ese maletín es el dinero

–Mira le da el maletín al hombre

–Hombre-mi amigo rió sin parar-no es un hombre es una mujer

– ¡Que!-estaba totalmente atónito-es un hombre mira como se viste

–Te explicare…la de cabello rubio y corto es una mujer su nombre es…Haruka Tenou, la otra de cabello agua marina y ondulado es Michiru Kaio y por ultimo tenemos a la mayor de las tres la de cabello color esmeralda es Setsuna Meio las tres, las mejores en su trabajo…excelentes pistoleras y eso si fieles a las dos rubias

–y cual es el nombre de las rubias-me decía el nombre de todas pero yo solo quería saber el de una-

–la de cabello suelto se llama Mina y la otra…no recuerdo muy bien su nombre…Mmm...Serena si ese es su nombre

–Serena, tiene un lindo nombre no lo crees

–Amigo…puede ser linda y todo lo que tu quieras pero es peligrosa…hace unos meses yo estaba en una disco y ellas cinco llegaron como a media noche un hombre invito a bailar a Serena, ella no se negó pero luego de unos minutos en medio de la pista sonó un tiro…este hombre cayo con un hoyo en su cabeza y pude leer claramente los labios de la chica cuando decían _"esto te enseñara a respetarme"_…como vez su apariencia es todo lo contrario a su personalidad

–Entonces también tenemos que preocuparnos por ella-no se porque pero yo la seguía mirando fijamente…que sorpresa me lleve cuando ella también hizo lo mismo que yo aunque tenia lentes podía sentir como sus ojos me analizaban pero igual yo la seguía mirando-

–Eres estupido-era obvio que mi amigo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo-no las miras así quieres que nos den un tiro…estamos desprotegidos

–Por mirar nadie a muerto-le dije para que se tranquilizara-

–Pero si las miras a ellas créeme que tal vez suceda

Ella seguía mirándome solo podía sentir su mirada en momentos determinados hacia pequeñas pausas para hablar con sus compañeras pero luego de eso nos seguíamos mirando. Luego de una media hora de miradas todas se levantaron y salieron yo seguí a Serena con la mirada hasta que salio del establecimiento.

–Hermano estas loco…nos pueden descubrir

–no nos descubrirán quede impresionado nunca había visto a unas mujeres así…ni siquiera sabia que en este mundo las mujeres tenían alguna participación

–Yo tampoco sabía pero al parecer si tienen y ellas tienen una participación fuerte…pero creo que por algo ellas no aparecen en nuestros registros

–Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-en realidad quería ver si ella estaba por los alrededores del establecimiento-

–No podemos salir al mismo tiempo que ellas dirán que las queremos seguir-mi amigo daño todos mis planes-


End file.
